


Soft Space

by TuppingLiberty



Series: It's the most wonderful time of the year - TLib Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Derek is the sub, Dom/sub, Future Fic, Kinktober, M/M, Negotiated kink, Stiles is the daddy, ddlb, not sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: This time of year, Derek has to face too many bad anniversaries - the fire, the deaths. Stiles understands when Derek has to take a break from being alpha, when he just needs his daddy.Rated M for kink, but no explicit (or even mature) sex.Kinktober day 4: Daddy(Starting Kinktober now so I can maybe finish in October this year)





	Soft Space

**Stiles:** Just checking in 

Stiles doesn’t say more than that; he doesn’t need to for Derek to know exactly what he’s asking. He frowns when the text goes from ‘delivered’ to ‘read’ but the little three dots don’t show up immediately. Still, he gives Derek some time, already looking at how quickly he can be done with his work to get home to his husband. 

This time of year is always rough, but this day the worst of all. It’s all the anniversaries of firsts after the fire, but the anniversary of the first full moon alone, just he and Laura, after they’d lost everything and everyone, while they were still on the run and trying to recover, that’s the anniversary that seems to affect Derek the most. 

**Stiles:** I can be home in ten

That one goes from ‘delivered’ to ‘read’ instantly too, but this time Derek types back. 

**Derek:** I’d like that

Stiles knows exactly how much those three words cost his tough yet sweet, independent husband. He’d had to learn, after the fire, to be independent. It’s one of Stiles’ life missions to show Derek that he doesn’t have to be that way anymore. That leaning on Stiles is safe, isn’t a gateway to dangerous codependency that will leave him broken if Stiles ever leaves - for whatever reason. 

**Stiles:** On my way! DD?

**Derek:** yeah, DD

**Stiles:** I’ll be right there, baby.

It’s not a very secure phrase. If anyone ever got a hold of their phones and had even the slightest knowledge of the kink community, they’d crack the code easily. But from the start, Derek has always been straightforward about his wants and needs, and that’s how Stiles likes to approach it, too. 

He can feel himself slipping into his Dom persona as he tells Nancy at the front desk that he’s taking the last hour and a half as personal time, but he’d check his email late tonight if anyone needed anything desperately. It gives him some authority in his step as he walks out of the building and makes his way to Roscoe. 

Before he and Derek had gotten involved, he’d known a little about the kink community, mostly vaguely, and from good, fun conversations with people at Sinema. Derek hadn’t been a sub, back then, either. 

They’d discovered themselves, together. And in that discovery, they’d realized how long they’d been in love with each other. 

He lets himself into the quiet pack house - he’d already texted an all clear for the night - and then up to their private apartment Derek had built for them in the attic. It should seem creepy, but it’s homey and wonderful, with a huge en suite bathroom, and Stiles likes having their own private area, all to themselves. 

When he opens the door, it’s easy to immediately spot Derek, still in his construction gear, but cuddled up under one of the quilted blankets Stiles bought from a quilting circle who meets at the Senior Center. It’s meant for kids, probably, the bright primary colors of the dinosaurs on the fabric eye-catching and exciting. It’s also Derek’s non-verbal signal that he’s in a headspace that’s open to something sexual, though of course he can always withdraw that consent. 

“Hey, baby,” Stiles murmurs, sitting on the arm of the couch beside Derek, running his fingers through Derek’s hair. He smooths it back from Derek’s forehead, then leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“Hi, daddy.” Derek rests his head in Stiles’ lap, letting Stiles continue to stroke through his hair. 

“Those clothes can’t be comfortable, baby. Can I help you change?” Derek nods against his hand. “Okay. C’mere.”

Stiles gently moves the blanket off of Derek, pulling him up for a warm hug instead. He rubs over Derek’s back, and Derek buries his face in Stiles’ neck. “That’s right, I’m here, I’ve got you.” 

Derek makes a little comforted noise that does Stiles’ heart good. It makes a certain sense that Derek goes Little when he needs comfort - back to a time when he’d had his family, his pack, when he’d had everything. Derek would probably argue with that assessment, would tell Stiles that he hadn’t lost everything when he had Stiles now, and his new pack around him. 

Stiles kisses Derek’s cheek, then leads him behind the screen to their bedroom area. He makes quick work out of stripping Derek from his dirty jeans and tank and wrapping him up in the soft pajamas they have for nights like this. The dark gray henley is worn with use, the neckline stretched. 

“Now, now, now, what are we going to do with this perfect little boy, hmm?” It means everything to watch the blush creep over Derek’s cheeks. “I think we need some cuddle time.” 

Cuddle time means pulling Derek down to their bed and sliding in behind him, of course. It also includes praising the fuck out of Derek - focusing on things entirely in Derek’s control, like how good of an alpha he is, and pack mate, and husband. 

He’s not sure how long they stay like that, but his voice feels a little hoarse from use when he winds up, and the sun is going down. The full moon will be calling at Derek soon, and Stiles knows he hates being Little when it does. He can already feel Derek’s body moving from relaxation to tension. “You’ve got a little time yet, baby. Let’s have some food, hmm? And then you’ll be all set to be big Der for me, huh? Does that sound good?”

Derek stays still for a moment, then nods. “What’re we having, daddy?” 

“How ‘bout some Kraft mac n’ cheese for my boy, huh? You love that orange stuff, don’t you?” 

Derek’s grin is toothy and endearing, and Stiles can’t help but squeeze him more tightly and press a kiss to his cheek. “That’s decided then, mac n’ cheese it is.” 

He moves Derek along, stopping at the couch to wrap him in a blanket - this one, a softer hued quilt that means they won’t be getting sexual. Derek accepts it with a nod, and Stiles knows he made the right call. 

They don’t have a full kitchen up here, but they do have a mini-fridge and a hot plate, so Stiles gets to work on the boxed mac n’ cheese. He feels right, good, as Derek finally opens up, sitting on the couch, wrapped in his blanket. Derek stumbles over words, but tells him about life with his first pack, his family pack, playing while shifted with his sisters and cousins at the full moon. They’re stories he’s told before, but as Derek speaks, Stiles thinks that some of the poison of the old wound is a little relieved every time he retells them. 

He sits down with two bowls of mac n’ cheese, feeding Derek the first few bites. He knows Derek’s surfacing when he takes the spoon from Stiles’ hand and starts to eat himself. Smiling, Stiles wordlessly grabs his own bowl and tucks in. 

The way Derek looks at him now, full of love and gratitude, Stiles knows that he probably looks just as sappy. He likes this, what they have. He feels...stronger now, proud, filled with purpose. Derek does that for him, just like he brings Derek comfort. It doesn’t have to be about sex, their kink, even though the sex is amazing. The sex is always amazing, whether it’s kinky or vanilla. The way they spent the last few hours? Just happens to also be amazing. 

When they’re done with the mac n’ cheese, Derek takes their bowls, setting them on the coffee table. He moves into Stiles’ side, tipping Stiles’ head toward him for a slow, deep kiss. They’re not going to do anything now, not when Derek needs to get up and go find the pack, keep them all reined in on the full moon. Still, Stiles hums into the kiss, letting Derek press him back into the couch. Derek deepens the kiss, dominant now that the full moon is getting to him. 

“I’ll be here when you get back, Der. Go. Take care of our pack.” Stiles, his head spinning just a little from Derek’s kisses, pushes him up and away with a grin on his face. 

“I’ll be back, then.” Derek dips in for one more kiss, this time to Stiles’ forehead, a mirror of how Stiles greeted him earlier. “You make it possible for me to do what I have to do, you know that, right?” 

Stiles beams up at him, full of this completely satisfied pride and power. “I’ll be here,” he repeats, rubbing Derek’s cheek. “Go.”

Smiling, Derek pulls off the henley, slips out of the lounge pants, and then a great big black wolf is heading out the door. Shaking his head a little, Stiles pulls his laptop from his work bag and starts to check his email. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little vignette! And for some reason, the boys just didn't want to have sex, just wanted to be soft instead. Maybe I'll pick Sterek up for another kinktober prompt with some sexy times. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always great. :)


End file.
